


A Sight He Didn't Need to See

by battle_goats



Series: The Supply Closet [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The practice gym's supply closet sees more action than it really needs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sight He Didn't Need to See

Suga hadn’t been lying when he told Kageyama and Hinata that they hadn’t been the first couple caught in the supply closet. But Kageyama had noticed that Suga hadn’t mentioned just who had been caught the last time. At first he assumed that Suga simply didn’t know. Maybe it had happened before their time, and it was some kind of bit of club history. He was content with not knowing the specifics. Hinata on the other hand, wasn’t.

“Ne, Tanaka-senpai, Suga-san mentioned that people have been caught kissing in the supply closet. Is that true?” Hinata asked. It was the end of a long day and everyone was headed for the Foothill store for a post-practice snack.

Kageyama noticed an odd shift in Suga’s body language. The smile on his face looked oddly fixed and his arms were swinging at his sides rather stiffly. Captain was smiling as well, but he looked just a tad nervous.

Tanaka threw an arm over Hinata’s shoulders to drag the smaller teen closer. The action nearly caused Hinata to lose his grip on his bike. He stumbled with a pedal knocked against his shin. Kageyama moved to take Hinata’s place and push the bike along with them. Tanaka was grinning widely and whispered in Hinata’s ear.

“Ohhhhhh! I didn’t notice at all!” he exclaimed. Really that wasn’t much of a surprise, Hinata was hardly observant.

The group separated as they took their paths home, but Hinata never mentioned to Kageyama what bit of knowledge Tanaka had granted him with.

It wasn’t difficult to figure out though, the for the next few days, Hinata seemed to stare at Suga and Captain quite a lot. Kageyama wasn’t slow enough to not put two and two together. When he first met the pair, Kageyama had looked at Suga and Captain and thought, “team parents”. Nearly every team had them. The one member who was kind to new members, took care of them in some way, like a mother. Suga was very easily that. And Captain, well, if his very demeanor didn’t scream team dad, then clearly Kageyama was as stupid as Hinata.

A week after Tanaka informing Hinata of Suga and Captain’s history, practice had been cut short. A violent storm was coming in over the mountain and everyone needed to get home before it hit. Hinata was grumbling because he’d brought his bike – like always – but had forgotten his umbrella.

“Idiot, call your parents, you can stay with me tonight,” Kageyama said. He tried his best not to think of the possibility of them sharing a bed. Hinata had nodded and rushed off to the locker room to fetch his cell phone.

Everyone else had completed their cleanup duties and had left already. Kageyama finished his section of sweeping and hurried to the supply closet. He pushed the door open and was greeted by a sight he really didn’t need to see.

Captain was on his knees, and Suga’s pants were pulled down to his ankles. Kageyama stuffed down a scream, tossed the broom into the closet and fled.

Hinata was just coming back to the gym, having taken the time to change back into his uniform when Kageyama crashed into him.

“What’s wrong?” Hinata asked him.

“N-nothing! Let’s go before it starts raining,” Kageyama said. He pushed Hinata out of the gym insistently, doing everything in his power to forget what he’d just seen.


End file.
